In case of a disaster, a victim having suffered the disaster may need to be evacuated from a region where the disaster has occurred. When a victim who needs to be evacuated (hereinafter referred to as an “evacuee”) is evacuated, it is desired that he/she is evacuated via an evacuation route selected in terms of evacuation time, safety, and the like.
On the other hand, when being evacuated, the evacuee may deviate from the evacuation route described above. For example, the evacuee may be guided with an electronic signboard that indicates an evacuation direction, a guide light, or the like, in order to prevent the evacuee from deviating from the evacuation route. In this case, the evacuee is preferably guided based on possibility that the evacuee deviates from the evacuation route described above, a severity of problems that may possibly occur when the evacuee deviates from the evacuation route, or the like.
Not only at occurrence of a disaster but also in a normal condition, when a large-scale event or the like is held, for example, a crowd that participates in the event may need to be guided. Also in this case, the crowd is preferably guided based on possibility that the crowd deviates from a predetermined travel route, a severity of problems that may possibly occur when the crowd deviates from the travel route, or the like, similarly to the guidance of the evacuee described above.
In PTL 1, a technology of an evacuation guidance system is described. In the evacuation guidance system described in PTL 1, when receiving an alarm signal, a drive control means provided in a security light specifies an evacuation site corresponding to a type of the alarm signal and operates a direction display means such that the direction display means indicates a direction of the evacuation site.
In PTL 2, an evacuation guidance system for reducing anxiety of an evacuee concerned with an evacuation by clarifying a route to an evacuation place to the evacuee is described.